Type 3525A-class destroyer
The Type 3525A-class of destroyers is a class of destroyers constructed for the Norgencian Navy. The ships are intended as a production model of the Crustacean-class of destroyers, but are different in a lot of ways, for example, they would be armed with three guns when finished, the type of gun is also substantially different. The ships are a general improvement over the Crustacean-class due to their heavier missile armament and higher radar capabilities. The ships' compartmentalisation has also been revised so that they're not nearly as vulnerable to enemy fire as the Crustacean-class is. As with the Crustacean-class, all ships are named after animals. Technical characteristics The ships' key improvement over their prototype is the size and endurance, combined with advanced fire control system and improved gunnery, along with far more missile cells and improved ASW capabilities, sure makes them a force to be reckoned with. However, the design retains the identity of a Norgencian destroyer, namely high top speed (although now 37,3 knots, not 37,5, but still very quick), low profile and high concealment values. It also retains the extraordinary agility Crustacean-class has. The other major improvement over Crustacean-class is the addition of a helicopter hangar. Ships The class consists of 4 ships, but only the first one's name has been revealed and it is called the NGS Porcupine. Missile armament The main missile armament of the ships consists of two Vertical launching systems Mod. II, each firing the RKF-23 Tsigara missile, which is light, cheap, easy to manufacture, while being highly accurate. The systems are three - one frontal with 36 cells, one midship with 35 cells and three aft in a triangle configuration with each containing 12 cells. The VLS is capable of firing RKF-23 Common missile, a dummy training RKF-23T missile, and an anti-aircraft light missile RKF-23AA, which bursts at pre-set coords according to the ship's general fire control system. The secondary missile armament of the ship consists of 2x2 Dt 51S missile launchers, mainly used against small, fast-moving watercraft at medium ranges up to 20 km. The anti-submarine armament of the ships consists of a single sextuple ASubGM missile launcher firing a short missile with 1.5 km average underwater flight range, or more simplified, it can hit a submarine underwater at 1.5km depth. Artillery armament The deck guns aboard the ships have been considerably reinforced. Instead of the old, short-barrel 75mm MSCO gun-howitzer firing HE shells at a high trajectory, the gun has been replaced with the new 75mm MSCO2 L/48, whose muzzle velocity is high enough to allow AP shells to be fired effectively too, straight-through penetration has been increased so the gun no longer has to rely on penetrating deck armor. The gun is mounted in a new turret and the autoloader clip has been improved so that the already high rate of fire is even higher. The depression of the turrets has also been improved significantly, and also the elevation is now 88 degrees and not just 76, giving better dual-purpose capability Automatic armament The characteristic four 20mm Oerlikons around the bridge have been retained. The ship will be most likely recieving the new Norgencian 37mm Flyswatter CIWS(INDEV), or if not - the Phalanx CIWS. It will also boast two more (shielded) 20mm Oerlikons on the aft port and starboard sides. Speed and manoeuverability The ship retains the Crustacean-class' speedy and mobile identity, despite being much, much bigger. The top speed is 0,2 knots less, but it is still very quick. Type 3525B-class destroyer The Type 3525B is a minor modification to the 3525A, the differences being the addition of a single quad Harpoon mount and larger turrets for the 75mm guns, so that a gun crew can enter and fire them in case of an autoloader failure. The top speed is 0,25 knots slower as well.